


Making a family

by Sarezaka



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote Fluff, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, F/M, Female Eddie Brock, Female Friendship, Good Parents Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Dan Lewis/Anne Weying, Protective Eddie Brock, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarezaka/pseuds/Sarezaka
Summary: Eddie and Venom talk about children and think it's a good time to expand their family.





	Making a family

They were sitting on a couch watching a movie when Venom, curled around his host’s shoulders asked a question as ads started to roll on the tv’s screen.

-“ **Eddie, did you ever think about having a spawn?** ”

The young woman almost chocked on her hot cocoa, her cheeks pink.

They did talk about spawns and children, how symbiotes and humans reproduced and all, even watching documentaries about pregnancy, and she learned that even if they reproduced asexually, they could adapt and also reproduce sexually if their host had the right reproductive organs, but they didn’t talk about having one yet.

They had been busy recovering and getting their life back to normal as much as possible, after all.

She put her mug on the coffee table, a jewel on her ring finger shining under the sunlight.

It was a simple but pretty little thing they choose together: a black ring with two small diamonds in a shape similar to Venom’s eyes.

That symbol of their union was their favourite jewel along with the bracelets she always wore.

The alien enjoyed manifesting his essence under the ring as if he was wearing it too.

Sometimes, he even took over it, the jewel becoming even darker and the translucent gems looking like small opals instead of diamonds.

Eddie was always amused when he did that or took the shape of a scarf or other, allowing them to always be in contact in public, but in a discreet way.

-“I-Yeah, I did think about that, before...You... Do you... Want children?” She stuttered.  
-“ **Maybe...** He grinned. **What do you think about it?** ” He asked, curious.  
-“I-I’m not sure... I thought about children from time to time, but I quickly gave up every time that thought popped up as I don’t think I will be a good mother...” She replied, her heart twisting a bit.  
-“ **Why? You’re perfect, Eddie. I’m sure you will be a good mother and we’ll be good parents.** ” Said the alien, nuzzling her to comfort her, sensing the sadness in his human.  
-“Thanks love, but you know how he raised me. I told you and showed you...”

Venom growled at that.

-“ **If only we met earlier, darling. We would have loved to rip the head off of that asshole. No one hurt us without paying for it.** ” He grumbled, softly kissing her cheek.  
-“I know, honey.” She made with a weak smile, gently stroking his jaw. “But who’s to say I wouldn’t act the same and hurt our child? And if we had a baby, he would be a hybrid, right? What if he couldn’t make friends because of his difference? What if he can’t integrate properly in this world because he isn’t fully human? What if we have to rescue him from a lab after he got kidnapped because peoples discovered he’s the fruit of a human and symbiote’s union and think it’s a good idea to use him as a lab rat? I don’t want him to be hurt like we were...”

Flashes of labs, pain and their fight against Riot came in front of their minds, making them both wince.

It’s been two years, but they still had nightmares.

The alien manifested his whole body to hug his partner and push good feelings in their mindscape to appease both of them. She gratefully returned the gesture with a small smile.

-“ **You’re nothing like that shit of a genitor, Eddie. I know you better than anyone else and I know that you will never hurt our spawn. That child isn’t even here yet and you’re already thinking of his wellbeing. You’re kind and generous, with a big and soft heart, always doing your best. If he can’t make friends or integrate with humans, he’ll still always be able to count on us, Anne and Dan. Maybe even his siblings if we decide to have more than one offspring. And if there’s peoples stupid enough to try and hurt him...** ”  
-“ **There won’t even be bodies left. Same if they go after us.** ” They growled as one with Eddie’s teeth getting sharper, not unlike her Other’s.

The young woman giggled at that, saying they rubbed off each other, making Venom grin, glad to see her feel better as a happy host meant a happy symbiote.

They really were in tune.

They have been for a while, since the alien fully healed and the duo realised they meant much more than just friends to each other, making their bond stronger than ever.

-“You’re right, V.” She said with a smile, her teeth back to normal.  
-“ **I’m always right.** ” He retorted with a smirk as she laughed. “ **So, what do you say about making our family now, my sweet Wife?** ” He purred, holding her in his arms bridal style as he stood up.  
-“It’s a good idea, my dear Husband.” She replied in a hot breath, kissing him on his teeth, her hands on his cheeks and her eyes half-closed.

A loop of love and desire was building up as they went to the bedroom and he closed the door with a tendril.

Thanks to Venom feeling the start of hormonal change and their bond, they knew way before signs started to show up that it had worked.

A morning, in the bathroom and through his eyes, she saw a little bundle of cells tightly nestled in her womb, slowly growing, dividing and multiplying.

They were overjoyed at that and exchanged a passionate kiss.

-“We’ll have to prepare for the baby. But we still got time.”  
-“ **Yes, our spawn will need a lot of thing, right?** ” Made Venom, hovering next to her, thinking of the videos.  
-“Yup. A crib, clothes, diapers, toys, food and the like to start. We don’t know if he’ll look like a human baby or not, so better be ready than sorry. Although, I guess he’ll quickly have a diet similar to us since he’ll be half symbiote?” She said, brushing her hair.  
-“ **We should get a larger house too, if we want to have a big family.** ” He added with a grin as he tied her hair in a ponytail with a hair band as blue as her eyes by using his tendrils.  
-“You’re right love, we’ll look into that too.” She nodded with a smile.

It was something they realised they both wanted when they talked about it the day they decided to make their own family, after they made love and were resting in each other’s arms, cocooned in bliss.

Not one or two spawns, but more, and now they were able to do that, thanks to the money they got with the Life Foundation’s case and that they were safe.

-“ **And it’s a good thing we don’t need to hunt anymore. I know you never really enjoyed that, but I’m grateful you put up with it until we found a better way to get what I needed.** ”  
-“True. It wouldn’t be good for our baby. That’s nothing. You’re an alien, so it was obvious you might have needs different than humans, so if you needed brains, I would have put up with it. But I’m glad too we’re over that, because I was worried that no matter how cautious we were, we would have been caught sooner or later.”  
-“ **That, and you also taste so much better than those bad guys.** ” He smirked, licking her cheek as she was selecting her clothes for the day. “ **And I understand where you’re coming from with the need of cautiousness. Being back in a lab would have been awful...** ”  
-“Oh? What do I taste like?” She asked, an eyebrow raised and still smiling as she buttoned her shirt after cleaning her cheek. “And yeah, it would have been horrible to be locked up again...”  
-“ **You taste of love, joy, happiness, peace and... Protectiveness? You’ve become as protective of us as we are. Maybe even more.** ” He chuckled. “ **Only positive feelings. Nothing like when we first met. You tasted of fear, anger, sadness and loneliness at that time. But I did feel there were good feelings hidden under all that hurt as I also got a taste of your kindness.** ”  
-“Right. I wasn’t at my best when we met and these 3 days had been pretty scary for me. No wonder I didn’t taste of sunshine and rainbow. But now, we’re better than we ever were. And yes, I want and will protect us and our future family the best I can like you’re doing. We earned our peace and I’ll do my best to make it stay that way. And I’m glad I taste good for you now, honey.” She replied, kissing him tenderly after putting on a jean.  
-“ **My Eddie. So kind and caring for us.** ” He rumbled, possessiveness in his voice as he manifested his whole body, enlacing his lover who did the same.  
-“My Venom. You’re kind and doing a great job at taking care of us too.” She assured, rubbing his back.

They stayed like that for a few moments, kissing and relishing in a feedback loop of love and happiness before moving to the kitchen, Venom taking a snake-like shape and draping around her shoulders.

-“Who would have imagined that you would be a big softie.” She said with a smile while preparing pancakes.  
-“ **We’re not soft, we’re scary.** ” Venom grumbled half-heartedly, still emitting waves of affection.  
-“To the others yes, but not to me, starlight.” Retorted Eddie, her smile getting bigger and emanating affection too.  
-“ **I love you, sunlight.** ” He said, booping her nose.  
-“I love you too, V.” She replied, gently stroking his head, making him purr in contentment, his eyes closing.

They were in their own world, a bubble of happiness.

The couple took their breakfast and went to work, meeting a person for an interview and finishing the article with the information he gave them.

-“And we’re done. Thanks for having been this patient, V.” Eddie sighed in contentment after sending the file.

She stood up and stretched as Venom, who had his chin on her head swirled around her.

-“ **Great. We can eat, now?** ” He asked eagerly. “ **And of course I can be patient.** ” He added in a huff.  
-“Yes, we’re really hungry. What would you like? And true, you can be patient. When you feel like it.” She said with a teasing smile.

The alien rolled mentally his eyes with a grumble, earning a chuckle from his host.

-“ **Pizza, tater tots, steaks and chocolate ice cream!** ” He proposed enthusiastically, pink tongue out with bits of saliva dribbling.  
-“Let’s do this then. We’ll order two pizzas while the potatoes are cooking. Would you like some chocolate sauce on your meat?” She proposed, taking what she needed for the dinner.  
-“ **Yes! Chocolate make things taste better, even if it’s dead meat, raw or not.** ”  
-“Right.” She nodded. “You can order the pizzas and the ice cream while I’m preparing the sauce and steaks.” She proposed after putting the tater tots in the oven.  
-“ **Okay.** ” He replied, stretching his snake-like body toward the computer and using his tendrils to go to the site and place the order.

They had a good movie night with their feast.

-“You know, our child will need a human name to help them integrate and because we’re on Earth. But, what do you say about giving him a Klyntar name too?” She wondered as they cleaned the coffee table of their diner once the movie was finished.  
-“ **You-You want our spawn to have a Klyntar name?! Really?** ” He questioned, his opal eyes wide open in surprise.  
-“Of course, if you want. You’re in this as much as me, so it’s normal you have your say about names. In fact, if you agree, I even think of it being his real name.”

She was suddenly lifted.

-“ **I knew we were a perfect match, but to this point... I never had that with any host or other Klyntar before you... To care about me as a real being with a will and wants...** ” He said in awe, holding her against his full form, an arm around her back and the other under her butt.  
-“Yeah. We’re a perfect team and I’m glad I can give you what you want the best I can.” She replied, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist for a better hold. “So, your reaction mean yes?” She asked with a smile.  
-“ **Obviously.** ” He purred, kissing her with a grin.

Another loop of love and desire was building up and they went to the bedroom.

The next day, her phone rang.

It was Anne.

-“Hi Annie. How are you?” The young woman asked in a chirper tone.

The blonde could practically feel her friend’s good mood.

-“I’m fine thank you. And you and Venom? Dan and I wanted to know if you were up for having dinner with us, tonight? It’s been a while since we have done that.”  
-“That’s good to hear. We’re fine too. As for coming...”

She hesitated just for fun.

-“Mmh... What do you think, darling?” Anne heard her say.  
-“ **As long as Dan don’t cook us more of these disgusting vegetable smoothies.** ” Grumbled the Klyntar, but it was obvious he was having fun too.  
-“You heard the guy.” Made Eddie with a laugh.  
-“Yup, I heard him loud and clear.” Giggled Annie. “And it’s good to hear you’re alright. So, 7pm?”  
-“Thanks, and yeah, we’ll be there by 7. See you later.”  
-“Yes, later.” Replied the lawyer before ending the call.

She put in the trash the apple core she just finished eating as part of her breakfast before her friend called, her Other around her shoulders and they moved to the shelves after checking the emails.

-“Today is rest day since we finished our job earlier. You up for some video game or you wanna go out?” She proposed, looking at the little collection of games. “We got a lot of time before us.”  
-“ **Let’s play Mortal Kombat.** ” He decided, taking the box of said game.  
-“Oh, you want to do the Fatalities once more, huh?” Smirked his host.  
-“ **Exactly.** ” Grinned her partner.

She laughed as they set up the console and put in the disc.

They played for a while, taking a break for lunch before continuing.

They had a lot of fun and then it was time to get ready.

After a good bath, Venom chooses the clothes: a red dress and a black leather jacket.

-“ **We look good, don’t we, sunlight?** ” He said, half of his body manifested behind Eddie, his large clawed hands on her shoulders as they were looking at the mirror.  
-“We sure do, starlight.” She replied in approval, her red painted lips upturned into a smile and her hands on her lover’s.  


They went to their friends’ house by motorbike.

-“ _We’ll need a car soon._ ” She said mentally, thinking of the child who will be here in a few months.  
-“ ** _True._** ” Chuckled Venom who had control and barely kept them at the right speed, enjoying the feeling and thinking of this future spawn too like his host did too, but still being cautious in the traffic.

It was a pretty evening.

They parked the motorbike and ringed at Anne’s house who quickly opened and let them in, Dan next to her.

As soon as the door closed, Venom showed up, curled around his partner’s shoulders like a snake.

The little group exchanged greetings and the doctor led them to the dining room.

-“So, how have you been?” Asked Eddie, taking a bit of salad while her Other took a large piece of roasted chicken he ate in one go, bones and all.  
-“ **Mmh, tasty. You’re a good cook, Dan.** ” He said, liking his teeth. “ **Good thing you didn’t make the smoothies this time.** ”  
-“Thanks. Yes, Annie warned me.” He replied with a chuckle, taking a bit of meat too.  
-“We’re doing really good. I won a case against a pharmaceutical group.” Told the blonde woman, taking a sip of her wine.  
-“And the last surgery went well too.” Added the brunet.  
-“I’m really glad for you.” Said Eddie, eating some chicken too.  
-“What about you?” Wanted to know Anne.  
-“ **Oh, we travelled for a few months before going back to work. We saw some great places. I liked New York and Miami’s beaches.** ” Enunciated Venom, swallowing a large piece of roasted beef. “ **It really did us some good after all that happened.** ”  
-“True, the fresh air really helped get us back on our feet. The interview for the article went well and it will be published soon.” Added the brunette, drinking some fruit juice.  
-“Right. We did call each other during your travel.” Remembered the blonde.  
-“That’s good to hear.” Said Dan, smiling as his girlfriend Nodded.  


Eddie then had a playful smile as she was putting her glass back on the table.

-“ _Shall we tell them, darling?_ ”  
-“ ** _Yes love, I can’t wait to see their reaction._** ” Grinned her Other.

They stared straight at their host.

-“Also... We are pregnant.” She said, pride in her voice and their smile getting bigger.  
-“P-Pregnant?!” Stuttered Dan.

Anne too had been surprised but she quickly recovered.

-“Well... I guess it’s the logical step after your “wedding” on the road trip. I’m glad for you.” She said with a smile.  
-“True.” She nodded as her Other nuzzled her, purring happily as she stroke his jaw.  
-“I’m happy for you too. It’s really fascinating. The baby will be a hybrid, right? I’m curious to see what he’ll look like. How far are you in the pregnancy?”  
-“ **Yes. It will be a hybrid. And it’s been two weeks.** ” Replied Venom, taking a piece of cake.  
-“Two weeks? And you’re already aware of the pregnancy?! Normally signs of pregnancy aren’t showing up before much later, no?” Made the lawyer, who didn’t expect that, taking a slice of cake.  
-“You’re right about that.” Assured Dan.  
-“ **We can feel the subtlest hormonal change in our host, and checking the womb was just to make sure.** ”  
-“I see...” Nodded the doctor eating his dessert too.  
-“You’ll have a lot to prepare for, don’t you?” Said the blonde.  
-“Yep, that’s for sure. But we’re waiting a bit more, we still have a lot of time.” Smiled Eddie biting into her own slice of cake.

They continued to discuss and host and symbiote went back home, happy of this calm evening.

The months went by.

The couple got the house, a car and all the necessities for the baby.

The physical and hormonal change made them cranky from time to time.

Their already strong appetite went up and that was the same for their protective instinct.

It was obvious during a conversation with Anne and Dan when she was in the sixth month of the pregnancy and they were having another dinner.

-“You should take an appointment to make sure your pregnancy goes well, Eddie.” Said the lawyer, trying to convince her friend and her partner.  
-“I can recommend you someone, if you want.” Added the doctor.  
-“ **We don’t need to see a doctor, we know what we’re doing.** ” Retorted the alien with a grumble, curled around his host’s shoulders as usual.  
-“Vee’s right. I know it sound strange, but we know everything’s fine. It’s instinctive.” She added. “ _And there’s no way we’ll let a doctor near our baby. We don’t know what they could do, especially if our child doesn’t look “normal”._ ” She growled mentally.  
-“ ** _Yes, we won’t let anything bad happen. We’ll protect our spawn, darling._** ” He purred in their mindspace, a little note of menace against the potential treat.  
-“ _We sure as hell will, love._ ” She grinned in her mind.  
-“Okay.” Made Dan, giving in with a sigh.  
-“You already were protective, but now, it looks like you’ve become overprotective.” Remarked Anne.  
-“ **We told you it’ instinct.** ” Venom smirked.  
-“Right. And it’s really fascinating. You’re a unique case, and I’m glad to be the one who get to see this pregnancy evolve up close without having to do any medical test like ultrasound or taking blood sample or being a midwife to check if everything’s going well. I’ll take your word that you feel fine if we put aside an amped up hunger, the hormones and the ache in your back?”  
-“Yep, but thanks to Venom, the ache is easily soothed by his massages.”

At these words, his tendrils gently tightened around her shoulders and she lightly stroked them.

-“That’s good to hear then.” Nodded the doctor.  
-“So, did you go to see that movie?” Chimed in his girlfriend.  
-“Yes, it wasn’t bad at all.” Eddie replied.  
-“ **We spent a good time, there was action, explosions and the bad guys got what they deserved.** ” Told Venom with a grin.  
-“Oh, that’s cool.” The blonde nodded.

They continued their chat before the pair went back home.

After putting on her nightgown, her reflection in the mirror got her attention and she put her hands on her belly.

Venom took on his full form, his chin on her head and his large hands on hers.

-“ **You’re so pretty with that round belly full of our offspring.** ” He said, love and pride in his voice.  
-“Pfft. I think I look like a balloon, but thanks V.” She replied jokingly, her Other chuckling at the joke, both radiating love and happiness creating a little bubble of good feelings.

The bubble popped suddenly as Eddie felt the baby.

-“Did you feel it, starlight? He kicked. Put your hands on my belly and you’ll see.” She said in awe, placing her husband’s hands on her stomach and gently holding them.

It didn’t take long for him to feel the baby move again.

-“ **Ooh. I felt it too. Our child will be a strong one, sunlight.** ” He replied to his wife, amazed and delighted to feel the baby’s move.  
-“You’re right.” She joyfully nodded before they went to bed, enveloped once more by the bubble of happiness.

The last three months went by.

There had been signs the previous days, but they instinctively felt it was “the day”.

They had just finished their breakfast when the first contraction started, sending them a jolt of pain.

At that sign, they quickly set up the bed with unstainable sheets, bottles of water, chocolate sauce and a bowl full of chocolate, cakes and cookies to help recover their strength as well as towels.

At the end of the morning, the baby was born.

Venom ate the umbilical cord - after cleanly snapping it with his teeth - and the placenta while what remained of it on the newborn healed, turning into a navel as if he was already a few days old.

Eddie hadn’t been shocked by his action, her instinct telling her it was right.

As soon as they saw him and they wrapped him in a blanket before going to cleaning him, they fell in love.

-“ **Look at what we made, my love. He’s perfect.** ” Purred a proud but tired Venom, taking in the sight of his son and gently stroking his face.  
-“Yes. We made a beautiful boy, my darling.” Smiled Eddie, cradling the newborn against her chest, exhausted too, but happy.

They emptied the bottles of water, chocolate sauce and the bowl of food.

It gave them back some strength and they carefully washed and dressed him before the new mother breastfeed him, his cries showing he was hungry.

-“So, did you decide on a name, love?”

He looked at his boy, who looked perfectly human, had bright red hair and eyes as blue as his mother’s.

-“ **Carnage.** ” He decided.  
-“I love it, honey.” She replied, kissing him lightly.  
-“ **I’m glad then, sweetheart.** ” He said, returning the kiss. “ **What about his human name?** ”  
-“What do you think about Evan?”  
-“ **I like it.** ” He approved, nuzzling her.  
-“That’s great.” She made, caressing his cheek.  
-“ **Welcome to the world, Evan Carnage.** ” They said as one to their son who cooed, making his parents’ heart melt even more.

Once the baby was feed and asleep, Eddie carefully put him in the crib and she went to shower.

After that, the couple cleaned the room, ate some more and sent a message to Anne and Dan telling them that the baby was born, everything went fine and that they’ll rest before going to bed and falling asleep too.

Three hours later, they wake up to Carnage’s cries.

-“There, there, sweetie.” She said, taking him in her arms, Venom’s tendrils wrapped around them.

They changed his diaper, fed him and ate too as they also were really hungry.

That, along with the nap they took, replenished more of their energy.

-“ **Tomorrow, we should be back at full strength, if we keep eating and resting.** ” Said Venom, one of his tendrils in his son’s tiny hand.  
-“Oh. That’s great”. Nodded Eddie, gently stroking her boy’s hair.

The symbiote suddenly turned his head to the entrance door.

-“ **Anne and Dan are coming.** ” He said.

And as soon as he said that, the bell rang.

The newborn securely held in his mother and by his father’s tendrils, wrapped in the blanket, Eddie opened the door and the couple was effectively there.

-“Hi.” Made Dan with a little smile and holding a medical bag.  
-“Hi. We thought to drop by and check on you, just in case, after your message.” Said Annie who smiled too.  
-“Yes. Come in.” Replied the journalist, happy to see her friends and leaving them some space to enter and Venom closed the door once they were in.

The couple sat on the couch, and their host proposed them a drink and something to eat.

They accepted and soon enough got a coffee with cookies they put on the coffee table.

Cookies Eddie and Venom were also eating with a hot chocolate milk, the symbiote’s tendrils keeping the baby safe.

-“Can we see him?” Asked Anne, curious as the blanket kept the child out of sight, but he was heard cooing as his parents looked at thim.  
-“You said everything went well. Do you mind if I do a quick check up?” Proposed Dan. “I don’t doubt you, it’s just to be sure. You can refuse if you want” He added, putting up his hand when he saw their expression full of suspicion.

They then relaxed.

-“ **Sorry, Dan. We didn’t mean it. Our protective instinct is still acting up** ” Said Venom, looking a bit sheepish.  
-“It’s okay, I understand.” The doctor replied with a small smile.  
-“Yes, you can see him, Annie. And check us up if it reassures you, Dan”. Assured Eddie, smiling a little too.

The alien removed his tendrils from the blanket and curled around his other half’s shoulders.

Eddie moved the orange blanket, revealing a redheaded baby with blue eyes, wearing a light green romper.

-“Aw. He’s so cute. You have my congratulations” Cooed the lawyer. “What’s his name?”  
-“ **Thanks. His name is Carnage.** ” Venom said smugly.  
-“Right, he’s adorable. My felicitations too. And it’s a strong name.” Nodded her boyfriend.  
-“Thank you. Yes, it is. But for the humans, it’ll be Evan.” Added Eddie. “Do you want to hold him, Annie?”  
-“Can-Can I really? And he got some pretty good names” Said woman stuttered.  
-“Of course you can.” Replied her friend.

When she was about to give the baby, thin red tendrils manifested from his back and wrapped around her arms as he cried, surprising everyone.

The parents couldn’t help but be in awe as they comforted him.

-“Incredible. He’s already showing his symbiote side.” She said, amazed. “Shh. It’s okay, sweetie. Anne and Dan are really good friends, not bad guys.” His mother said, rocking him and gently rubbing his back.  
-“ **That’s our child** ” He said proudly. “ **She’s right, little one. You’re safe here, there’s no one to hurt you.** ” Reassured his father, tendrils gently drying his tears and others around his son in a comforting motion.

The words and gestures as well as the peace and good feelings they radiated seemed to calm the baby as his tendrils retracted and he stopped crying.

Eddie kissed her son and Venom did the same before putting him in Anne’s arms.

-“You’re so adorable, Carnage.” The young woman said, lightly stroking his nose, making him coo.  
-“Can I hold him too?” The young man asked.  
-“Of course you can.” Replied Eddie as Venom nodded.  


Anne then carefully put the baby in her boyfriend’s arms.

-“He’s so cute. Who could guess at first glance this baby isn’t really human...” He said, gently stroking his hair as the newborn was sucking his own thumb.  
-“Maybe it’s because I’m the one who bore him during the pregnancy.” Suggested Eddie.  
-“ **It’s possible. Or maybe it’s just genetic luck.** ” Replied Venom.

Dan gave back Carnage to his parents.

-“So, do we do this quick check up?” He asked.  
-“Okay. But we only accept because it’s you and it’ll reassure you and Annie.” Sighed the new mother as her Other let out a low grumble, sharing her sentiment.

The doctor nodded and checked the brunette’s temperature, heartbeat, blood pressure and did the same to the baby without the blood pressure, but taking his height and weight, surprised to see a perfectly healed navel when the child was only a few hours old.

His parents said it was his symbiote side that made it possible.

He also asked question about the birth, if there had been anything like blood loss or other wound.

They answered and said everything went fine, no wound or haemorrhage.

-“Well, you’re both perfectly healthy. Just rest and eat and it’ll be fine.” He said.  
-“ **Don’t worry, that’s what we’ve been doing. And tomorrow, we’ll be back at full strength.** ” Assured Venom with a grin.  
-“That’s good to hear then.” The doctor replied with a smile.  
-“Good to know we’re in good health, thank you for checking up.” Made Eddie.  
-“It’s normal, I’m a doctor and you’re my friend after all.” Dan said, still smiling.

The group continued discussing a bit more before the guests left.

The journalist changed her son’s diaper and fed him.

It didn’t take long for Carnage to fell asleep and his parents put him in his crib.

-“That was quite the day, huh, love?” Said the young woman as they prepared something to eat after cleaning the coffee table.  
-“ **True. First our child is born, and then we got Annie and Dan’s visit. It was a good day, darling, even if the birth was painful.** ” Replied her partner.  
-“I agree, it really was a good day” She nodded, putting the nuggets in the oven and then giving a chocolate bar to her Other as she took one for herself.

They ate while watching a bit the news on the TV and then went to bed.

The next day is similar to the previous one: eating and taking care of themselves and the baby.

The parents had recovered their strength and the newborn was enjoying using his tendrils, curling them around his mother’s fingers and his father’s own tentacles.

They were really happy with that.

-“You’ll have to keep these tentacles hidden when we’re not home, okay, Carnage?” Eddie said softly, a finger gently browsing one of her son’s red limbs.  
-“ **She’s right, my child. The humans must not know about your true nature.** ” Added Venom, his tendrils gently stroking his hair.

As if he understood, the baby retracted his tentacles with a coo.

-“That’s it. That’s my boy.” She said proudly, kissing her son who babbled.  
-“ **You’re a smart one, Carnage.** ” He grinned, as proud as his Other, kissing his spawn too, earning another giggle from the newborn who manifested once more his tentacles, wrapping them again around his mother’s hands and his father’s clawed fingers as he had materialized his full form and was enlacing his family.

They were wrapped in a bubble of happiness.

Over the years, the family grew.

They had decided it would be better if their children were close in age, so they choose to have one by year.

They end up having 5 more kids.

Phage, Agony, Scream and Lasher were spawned by Venom and Eddie gave birth to Sleeper.

Because of how deep their bond was, to the point they couldn’t be separated – making them truly one, the spawning had been almost as painful as Carnage and Sleeper’s birth.

During each pregnancy, the couple’s appetite and protective instinct went up a notch.

At their birth, the four spawns were shapeless and colorful little piles of goo, but their parents fell in love with them and Sleeper like they did with Carnage and took them out like they would with a normal baby, cautiously disguising them.

Unlike their siblings who looked human at birth, they already were able to eat any solid food and greatly enjoyed chocolate like everyone else in the family.

Growing up, they started to take the shape and color of humans babies.

They were three months old at this time and it mean they didn’t have to be disguised anymore.

Their parents had been so proud and supportive when each of them took on their symbiote appearance for the first time, same when they used their powers, gently helping them to the best of their abilities.

The kids enjoyed taking on their symbiote form when at home, Venom even taking over sometimes for fun when he wasn’t just manifesting his full body while still being connected to his Other or just appearing as a head or a cute “snake” with big opal eyes curled around his human’s shoulders, making the family look really unique and colorful.

During these 6 years, Anne and Dan got married and also had two children, a boy and a girl.

Like they had been here for them when they needed it, the exotic couple was there too for their friends when their family expanded too.

Eddie - and Venom was naturally there, safely hidden around her heart, his favourite spot when he wasn’t showing up - had been witness and bridesmaid at the wedding.

When their friends asked them if they would be the godfather and godmother of their children, they accepted it with joy like the lawyer and doctor had happily accepted to be for their own kids.

Twelve years had passed since the first addition to their family.

Eddie’s fear about her children not being able to fit in a human world had faded when they made friends at school and the fact that they also were friends with Anne and Dan’s kids who knew how unusual the family was and kept the secret too.

They still preferred to be together more than with others kids.

Probably a remnant of the Klyntar’s hive mentality, had guessed Venom.

Of course, there had been some trouble, especially because of the unusual hair color of her children as no one knew their true nature.

Carnage with his bright red hair, Phage’s hair being orange, Agony and her purple hair, Scream with her yellow hair with a red strand, Lasher with his dark green hair, but also Sleeper with his black hair adorned with two light green strands on his forehead.

When their children told them that they had problems at school because of their hair color, Eddie went to school after she and her Other reassured them, and with Venom tinting her voice, they put an end to the bullying that not only touched their little ones, but also the others victims who tried to talk about the subject, helping by the same occasion those who didn’t dare to talk.

No one could hurt them physically or mentally without facing their parents’ anger as a price.

School life became much better after that.

The kids were in the living room, some playing videos games or with toys while others were reading, chatting, watching TV...

A sweet smell was coming from the kitchen and Eddie leaned against the threshold, her arms crossed and looking at the living room with a smile while the cookies were in the oven, Venom around her shoulders.

She didn’t look any older than when she bonded with her Other years ago.

An eternally young woman thanks to the bond with her partner.

They looked at their children – three of them being under their symbiote appearance – having fun and a memory came back to her mind.

Something almost forgotten.

-“Have a nice life.” Drake had said mockingly.

She couldn’t help but laugh a bit at that and Venom joined her with a chuckle when he saw what was in her mind.

-“We sure do have a nice life. Don’t we, love?” She said, gently stroking her lover’s face.  
-“ **I agree, darling. We do have the best life.** ” He replied with a grin, nuzzling her.

They talked about something in their mindscape and once they agreed, they turned back their attention to their family and took a few steps into the living room.

-“Kids. We got something to announce.” Started Eddie with a teasing tone, gaining the children’s attention.  
-“ **Summer vacation will start tomorrow, right? So, what do you say about a little road trip?** ” Proposed Venom, teasingly thoughtful too, a claw tapping his chin and his opal eyes on his offsprings as he had manifested his whole body, an arm around his Wife’s waist while she had her own arm on her Husband’s back.

Joyful “yeah” and cheers resounded in the living room, and the couple had a bright smile when their now not-so-little ones ran to hug them and they returned the embrace as best as they could - surrounded as they were by their six kids - the black symbiote’s tendrils also curling around his family.

They started to make plans for the trip while eating the freshly cooked cookies along with chocolate and milk.

They will have a lot of fun and make some good memories this summer.


End file.
